1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to suspensions of wheels of motor vehicles, and more particularly to front suspensions for front wheels of the motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For clarifying the task of the invention, one known front suspension will be described, which is disclosed in Japanese First Provisional Publication 5-178041.
In the known front suspension, a lower end of a steering knuckle is connected through two lower links to the vehicle body in such a manner that the steering knuckle can swing up and down. A connecting member is connected to an upper portion of the steering knuckle in such a manner as to pivot horizontally, that is, to rotate about a vertical axis. The connecting member is connected to a lower end of a shock absorber so that the connecting member can swing up and down together with the steering knuckle. An inside end of an upper link is pivotally connected to the vehicle body. An outside end of the upper link is branched into two portions which are pivotally connected to the connecting member, so that the upper link can swing up and down. The connecting member is so arranged that an axis thereof is positioned inside an imaginary king pin axis. With this arrangement, the front suspension possesses both an advantage of a strut type suspension and that of a double wishbone type suspension.